


A Bunch of Flowers

by JaneXemylixa



Category: Syberia (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Oscar the dork learning how to human - what's not to love?, Site: FicBook.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneXemylixa/pseuds/JaneXemylixa
Summary: To Kate, some flowers in a vase are pretty and cozy. To Oscar, they are against the rules.[translation from Russian]
Relationships: Oscar/Kate Walker (Syberia)
Kudos: 6





	A Bunch of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Букет цветов](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/749274) by Принц ночной Вероны. 



“No, no, and no! This is a blatant violation of regulations!” Oscar stood at the entrance of the train car, staunchly refusing to let Kate in.

He was unhappy about a small bunch of daisies in Kate’s hands. She was holding it close to her chest dreamily, grinning at him. The automaton was completely blocking the doorway, hands on his hips and shaking his head in reproach.

“Oscar, stop it,” she smiled. “It’s only flowers!”

“That are full of insects! Can you imagine, Kate Walker, what would happen if they ended up in your bed at night or in your breakfast in the morning? The passengers’ comfort is my priority!”

“There aren’t any insects here.”

“I haven’t been programmed with basics of botany, but I doubt a flower can move at such a pace!” He waved a metal hand and swiped away an ant that was running up the lawyer’s wrist. “I strongly advise you to dispose of this messy object and change your clothes.”

Kate laughed at the disgruntled automaton, but held on to her flowers even tighter. She had no intention of parting with such a lovely bouquet. Everyone had their own idea of beauty. Kate’s was simple: the more flowers, the better.

“Don’t be such a bore, Oscar.” She breathed in the daisies’ scent. “It’s not like it would impact your job, is it?”

“Of course it will! I beg your pardon, but I’m the one who’s supposed to keep this carriage clean! In a few days the flowers will have wilted and shed their petals. Who will have to clean it up, do you think?”

“I can help—”

“No you cannot!” The engineer even threw up his hands in outrage. “I have said it and I will say it again: my number one priority is the comfort of my passengers!”

Kate rolled her eyes and leaned against the cool metal of the locomotive. Oscar’s stubbornness was getting to her, but she didn’t want to throw out the flowers either. Maybe the uptight, pedantic machine could be reasoned with, just once?

“Tell me, Kate Walker, why did you pick these flowers anyway? Did they bother you?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I liked them.”

“And what of it? For example, I like the fourth gear on the left in the lighting mechanism. However, that doesn’t mean I should take it out and carry it everywhere with me. That would be wrong!”

Oscar genuinely had no clue what his passenger saw in those plants. From the automaton’s perspective, they were nothing unusual&nspb— some stalks, green leaves, white petals around yellow centres. Why would be the point of having them on board?

“Why do you want to take them inside? You could just look at them in the field you found them in, and be done with them.”

“I want to make the train prettier,” Kate said carelessly and straightened out a few white petals.

_Now_ Oscar was miffed.

“What– You consider our train to be lacking in beauty and comfort? In that case, why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“No, the train is lovely, but I would like to see some flowers in it too.”

“Plants do not belong in the train! I don’t mean to offend you, Kate Walker, but I’m in charge of this train. And you are breaking the rules!”

Kate smirked and raised an eyebrow. But apparently the automaton decided to dig his heels in, and her dream of putting some daisies on a table was not to be. Seeing that Oscar was not playing around, Kate sighed heavily, looked at the unwavering engineer again, and tossed the flowers into the river. The automaton gave an impassive nod and stepped aside to let his passenger in.

* * *

Oscar walked away from the train onto the platform. The place where the train had stopped was quite picturesque. A swift river ran along the station, its banks overgrown with colourful flowers. Oscar caught a glimpse of an enormous bumblebee buzzing around a red poppy. With terror he imagined Kate carelessly bringing this terrifying creature into the train among the flowers. With an odd squeaking noise the automaton turned away and looked towards a small park near the station. A huge decorative lamp post stood right across from the train’s control cabin; under it a young man was sitting on a bench. To Oscar’s surprise, he had a flower bouquet in his hands. It was smaller than Kate’s, but more colourful and... prettier.

The engineer turned away and got down to the regular maintenance of the train mechanism, ignoring the young man. What he liked about this place was that people here were completely unafraid of automatons. The train had not travelled far away from Barrockstadt, and Voralberg toys and mechanisms were considered an ordinary sight here. After five minutes or so, having almost finished cleaning the last cogwheel, Oscar heard a voice behind him speaking to someone. He turned around to see that the man under the lamp post now had a young woman sitting by his side. She was smiling happily and holding the flowers close to her chest. Just like Kate Walker had done. Before he knew it, Oscar was watching them intently.

“I’m going away today, Marie,” the man was saying with a nod. “I won’t see you for a month.”

“I really hope you can make it back sooner.”

“I want to believe it too. But I can’t promise anything.”

“I’ll miss you, Aron.”

The two embraced, and the young man briskly walked away into the distance. The girl still sat on the bench, watching him go with a sad look in her eyes and holding on to her bouquet. Oscar could no longer fight his curiosity: what was it humans liked about severed plants? What was so attractive about them?

The automaton left the train mechanism alone and made his way towards the girl.

“Good afternoon, Miss,” he said. “I trust I’m not disturbing you?”

“No, not at all!” she said brightly. “Did you want something?”

“Such curiosity is most impertinent of me, and yet... Why did your associate present you flowers, of all things?”

The girl tipped her head to the side, watching the engineer for a moment, and then shrugged and gave a chuckle.

“Girls love flowers. We like getting them as a gift, and they’re a great way to decorate your home.”

“About a quarter of an hour ago Miss Walker, my passenger, wished to bring a bunch of field daisies into the train. Does that mean she finds it insufficiently beautiful?”

The girl laughed out loud. Oscar could not understand the reason behind her mirth, but he waited patiently for her to speak again.

“No, of course not! Did she put them next to her bed?”

“No. I did not allow them in the train at all.”

“That’s pretty bad,” she shook her head, suddenly becoming serious. “She might’ve got offended by that.”

“Offended by me putting her comfort above everything else?”

“No. Just so you know, taking flowers away from a girl is incredibly rude!”

Oscar froze. Could this be true? Does Kate Walker now feel hurt by what he’s done?

The girl was still speaking. “If I were you I would quit being a killjoy and apologise to her.” She glanced at her wristwatch. “I’m sorry, but I need to run to my classes now. Please don’t think you’re boring me or anything, but I’m really about to be late.”

“My apologies for keeping you,” the engineer nodded. “Have a good day!”

The girl hurried away, and Oscar stood where he was, deep in thought.

* * *

Kate Walker awoke in the morning to a wondrous scent that drifted across the car. She stretched, opened her eyes and sat up. Imagine her surprise when she saw a lush bouquet of roses standing on the table. She chuckled and came up closer to take a good look at the unexpected gift. Several drops of engine oil on the leaves told her only one person&nspb— or automaton, anyway&nspb— could have brought this in. Did Oscar relent after all?

Thinking she should thank the engineer, Kate made for the control room. Oscar had his back to her and didn’t seem to notice her presence. Almost noiselessly, she came up to him and put her arms around his shoulders.

“Ah! Kate Walker, you shouldn’t have sneaked up on me like this. I could have startled and accidentally injured you!”

“Please don’t start lecturing again, Oscar,” Kate whispered. “Thank you so much for the flowers!”

“I thought these plants were much larger and richer than those you had brought from the field. I am glad you appreciate them!”

The train was speeding along the track among endless blooming meadows. Kate was sitting by the window, breathing in the rose aroma.

Oscar was standing behind the control panel, as always, but now he felt something he thought might be joy. He had just discovered that sometimes a passenger’s happiness has nothing to do with comfort regulations!

Only one person was unhappy. He was a gardener, and he was absolutely stumped as to how did half of his beautiful roses suddenly disappear from the rose bed.

**Author's Note:**

> “This awkward feeling when the author realises he’s a bit of an Oscar too” — author


End file.
